Always Find Your Way Back To Eachother
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: As long as you are in love, and it's powerful then ever, you will guarantee, always fining your way back to each other : Co-Written with Maria Tyler


Zac sat in his Los Angeles Home drinking some coffee and eating some breakfest along with that. and when he turned on the TV, Vanessa's access hollywood interview was on, and she was talking about the High School Musical Cast, The interviewer said, "Look at Zac, he was so young." Vanessa smiled, "aww he looks like a little baby.." she smiled. Zac got a slight smile on his face when he heard Vanessa say that. He missed her like crazy but she was with Austin now & she seemed like she was happy.

Today was February 3rd, and It was Vanessa's Journey 2: The Mysterious Island Premiere, he didn't know if it was a good idea to go, as seeing as Austin was gonna be there. His phone began ringing and It was Ashley. he answered it, "Hey Ash." she smiled, "Hey Dork, are you gonna be at the premiere tonight?" "I don''t know if that's a good idea because Austin is gonna be there" Zac replied.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "god Zac, are you gonna let him in the way of your and Vanessa's friendship? you've know her longer then him.. they've been going out for 5 months, not 5 years like you guys...she really wants you there."

"Are you sure about that?" Zac asked. Ashley rolled her eyes once more, and sighed, "yes Zachary, she told me that she wanted all her friends there... and that includes you, if you don't believe me, call her yourself." "Ok ok" Zac sighed "I believe you. I'm gonna go get ready" Ashley smirked, "Good.. and look handsome." "I will" Zac laughed. Ashley smiled, "Good, now I got to go, Me and V are going to the dance studio."

"You are? You 2 are getting back in to dancing?" Zac asked. Ashley laughed, "oh gosh Zac, you seem to amaze me, me and V are never gonna stop dancing, especially V, she is a professional dancer, you should know since she had to teach you how for 3 weeks during rehearsals..I'm gonna hold that over you until the day you die."

"Hey! It's not my fault that I had to come last to rehearsals because I was busy filming another movie" Zac said. Ashley rolled her eyes, "don't whine Efron..." "I'm not" Zac said. Ashley scoffed, "yeah ok, I'll see you tonight.." "Alright. See you tonight" Zac said before hanging up the phone & getting ready for the premiere.

****

With Vanessa and Austin. Vanessa was in the kitchen grabbing her phone, and grabbing her a bite to eat. she sighed cleaning up the messy room that Austin had did. Austin came in, "hey you..where are you going this morning?"

"I'm going to a private dance class right now with Ashley" Vanessa replied. Austin laughed, "Your not going anywhere." "Why not?" Vanessa asked. Austin laughed, "You haven't made me breakfest yet.. I have to eat you know.." "And you can't make it yourself because..." Vanessa said.

Austin looked at her, and pushed her against the wall, "Are you being a smart ass with me!" "What the hell is your problem?" Vanessa asked, Austin crossed his arms, "My problem is you, who hasen't made my breakfest yet..your not leaving until I get it.." "Well this is my house Austin not yours" Vanessa replied. Austin growled in frustration, "Do you want me to fucking beat you again!" he hissed. '"Fine I'll make your breakfast now move so I can do it" Vanessa said. Austin smiled, "That's a good little Actress, Tell me when it's done, I'm gonna be watch TV." he left into the living room.

Vanessa watched as Austin went in the living room & when she saw that he wasn't paying attention she ran to the door, opened it & closed it. She ran down the stairs, got in her car & headed towards the dance studio to meet Ashley.

****

When Vanessa pulled up into the studio drive-way, she saw Ashley coming towards her, "hmm Who is my best friend in the whole world that I haven't seen in like months..?" "Ashley you just saw me like 2 weeks ago" Vanessa laughed. Ashley smiled, "yes but It feels like months..how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Vanessa asked as they walked towards the dance studio. "I am good..oh and I got off the phone about an hour ago with the love of your life, and he told me that he is coming to your premiere tonight.." she smiled.

"Who?" Vanessa asked acting clueless. Ashley rolled her eyes, "hmm let's see...who was the love of your life when you were 16 years old..absolutley gorgeous, blue eyed boy..sandy brown hair..ring a bell?" "I know. Zac" Vanessa sighed "So he's coming tonight?" Ashley nodded, "yes.. why are you so sad about that, you said you two were still close since the break-up.." she said sitting her bag down and putting in a beyonce CD in the stereo.

"We are. I just hope nothing happens between him & Austin" Vanessa said. Ashley raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean? You know Zac, he won't do anything that will embarrass you...on purpose at least.." she giggled.

"I know. I just can't help to feel a little nervous" Vanessa said. Ashley sighed, hugging her, "V, all I know is that Zac still loves you, and I know you still love him, and you know his only gonna do something if someone hurts you..physically or emotionally..remembere the dane cook incident..?" "How could I forget about that?" Vanessa asked. Ashley laughed, "exactly..Zac would probably take a bullet for you V.. that's how much he loves you.." "I know I know" Vanessa sighed "I would do the same" Ashley smiled, " well let's get to practice.." she smiled and turning on the stereo and they began their dance class.

****

Later that night, The premeire had begun, and Zac was already there. he was waiting for Vanessa to show up. then he saw her...with Austin. he sighed, it looked like he made her happy, maybe made her happy more then he did.

Austin whispered into her ear and said, "You make me look bad tonight Hudgens, I'm gonna use this on you.." he showed her the knife that was hidden in his tux. her eyes widened, and sighed then Vaness turned to see Zac coming towards her, "Z-Zac.." he smiled coming over to her, she walked closer to him, "w-what are you doing here? at my premiere?"

'I came to support you" Zac smiled "Are you ok?" Vanessa looked at Austin who was talking to interviewers, she sighed turning to him, "umm yeah, umm enjoy yourself...alright..exscuse me." she walked passed him to talk to some interviewers. Zac sighed. Something about Vanessa seemed off & he was going to get to the end of it.

As Austin was done with the interviewer, he turned to find Zac. he smiled, "Hey..Zeke right?" "It's Zac" Zac said. Austin shrugged, "well close enough.." he looked over at Vanessa, "Mean doesn't she look sexy tonight."

"I think she looks beautiful" Zac replied. Austin, "Beautiful? Beautiful is the girl I fucked last week.. she's sexy.." "Wait a minute...Are you telling me that your cheating on Vanessa?" Zac said gritting his teeth. Austin laughed, "Dude, come on, she's sweet, but she doesn't always give me my boundaries... plus, she doesn't know that I do it, she's basically out of town most of the time... I'm just using her for right now until someone more famous and richer comes my way.. then she's history." "Are you kidding me? Vanessa is one of the most sweetest people I have ever met & she doesn't deserve this" Zac angerily said.

Austin laughed, "yeah, ok.. well nice talking to ya..uhh zeke or whatever.." Zac couldn't believe what he just heard. He needs to find Ashley & see if she knew about this.

Ashley had just now arrived and was taking pictures, and they started shouting her name. she smiled, "Stop.. take a picture of my good side.." she smiled. Zac saw Ashley & he walked towards her "Ash can I speak to you for a sec?" Ashley gasped, "just on sec.." she flipped her hair and got one more picture, then she turned to Zac, "ok, what's up Efron?" Zac pulled her to the side "Did you know that Austin is cheating on Vanessa & he's only using her for fame?"

Ashley gasped, "No! he couldn't! his so sweet to her!" "Yeah well not really" Zac said. Ashley gasped, and she saw Vanessa and Austin taking a picture together. then Ashley looked at Zac, "wait a minute, I'm gonna talk to her, and I'm gonna get something from her, and I'll let you know some stuff, ok?" "Alright." Zac sighed "I'm just gonna be posing on the carpet"

Ashley laughed, "Stirke a pose" and she went over to Vanessa pulling her away, "what's up?" Vanessa asked. Ashley sighed, "V...Austin is using you.." Vanessa pulled her arm away, "No! your lying...he...he loves me.." before Ashley could speak Austin grabbed V and dragged her gently to the other side, Ashley began evesdropping, Austin looked at her, "what the fuck did I tell you about making me look bad? do you want me to use this on you!" he showed her the silver sharp object. Ashley gasped she saw enough, and walked back to Zac.

She pulled Zac from the photographers, "I cannot believe she is with him! ugh! I am so angry!" "Why? What happened?" Zac asked. Ashley sighed, looking around, then pulling him close, "first I told her that he was using her and she called me a liar and said that he loves her.." "And than what?" Zac asked.

Ashley took a deep breath, "he pulled her away and I evesdrop and he told her that he was gonna use a blade on her for making him look bad...his gonna kill her at the end of the night.." "WHAT?" Zac yelled. Ashley pulled him down, "Shh! don't make a scene... he told her if she made him look bad, he was gonna use it on her.."

"Well what are we standing around for? We have to do something" Zac said. Ashley stopped him, "V won't listen to us! so how are we gonna get her away from Austin, he won't let her leave his sight!" "I don't know Ashley" Zac said frustrated. Ashley sighed crossing her arms. and looked behind him, "V is coming this way, by herself..talk to her." "I'll try" Zac sighed.

Vanessa walked closer and she looked at zac, "hey zac, umm thanks for coming tonight, but the movie is about to start, so I'll see you at the after party?" she said. "Wait Vanessa" He pulled her gently "I need to talk to you" Vanessa looked back at Austin, then back at Zac, crossing her arms, "alright, what?" "Vanessa you shouldn't be with Austin. He's not right for you. He told me that he's cheating on you & that he's only using you fame & once someone better comes along he's gonna drop you" Zac said.

Vanessa pulled her arm away from him, "you know nothing about him Zac! he loves me! your just jealous!" "Vanessa when have I ever lied to you?" Zac asked "I'm not lieing. I swear on my life" Vanessa looked into the blue orbs, that she always melted into. she shook her head, "I'm sorry..I gotta go..leave me alone." "Vanessa" Zac ran after her & grabbed her arm "You have to believe me"Vanessa pulled her arm away, "I don't have to believe anything you say zac.. please.. just stay out of my personal buisness.." "Vanessa I'm worried about you." Zac pleaded "I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you. You mean so much to me & I would hate to see something happen to you" Vanessa was touched by his words, "please...nothings gonna happen to me, ok! Austin is gonna take care of me."

"Ashley told me that he threated to use a blade on you" Zac sighed. Vanessa's eyes went wide and sighed, "please..just let me go.." "No Vanessa!" Zac said frustrated "You deserve better than him" Vanessa pulled her arm away, "Like who?" "Anyone but Austin Vanessa" Zac said even though he wanted to say himself.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Please... if I want to be with him, then don't try to control it.." "Vanessa I don't want him to do something that'll hurt you. I'm concered about you" Zac said. Vanessa rolled her eyes, "why do you care?" '"Because I still love you Vanessa" Zac nearly yelled.

All the paprazzi, and Interviewers all looked, including Austin. Vanessa froze. she could speak.' Zac pulled Vanessa away from the cameras "Vanessa please don't be with him" Vanessa sighed looking away from him, "This is just..so much to take in right now.." "Vanessa please. I'm begging you" Zac pleaded.

Vanessa was about to speak, until Austin pulled her arm, "come on Vanessa, were leaving.." Vanessa looked at Zac and mouthed, "I'm sorry." Zac sighed. He needs to get through to Vanessa some how.

As the after party went on, Austin left Vanessa, and was making out with some girl. Zac walked in and saw it. Vanessa nowhere in sight. Zac turned around & ran to find Vanessa. As soon as he saw it her he pulled her "Vanessa come with me" Vanessa looked at him, sitting her drink on the counter, "what?" "Come here" Zac dragged her to the after party "Look over at Austin" Vanessa looked over, and her heart ripped in two. Austin was making out with another girl. Vanessa couldn't believe it, Zac was telling the truth. she looked at him with teary eyes, "You..you weren't lying.." she sniffled.

Zac grabbed Vanessa & hugged her "I told you I wasn't" Zac said softly while kissing her forehead. Vanessa cried into his shoulder. she was hurting, and Zac was the only person that made her feel better when she was hurt. "It's ok Nessa' Zac said softly "I'm here" Vanessa pulled away, "I gotta go.." "I'll come with you" Zac said. She shook her head, "No..that's ok..I just wanna be alone.." "Are you sure?" Zac said.

She nodded, looking at Austin, who was almost done making out with the girl, "I just wanna be alone.." "Well call me if you need anything. Ok?" Zac asked kissing her forehead. Vanessa nodded, "how long are you in town?" "I'm in town for awhile" Zac smiled. Gabriella nodded sniffling, "alright...umm thanks for telling me.." "Your welcome" Zac said.

Vanessa grabbed her purse off the counter, and wrapped it around her. then she turned around and Austin was behind her, "hey, I've been looking for you everywhere.." she sighed, "well you were looking in the wrong place, I wasen't in that girl's lips.." he looked at her, "V, I have no idea what your talking about-" "cut the shit Butler, I saw you, were done.." she walked passed him, and he grabbed her and pulled her into the private hall, "come here." he got out the knife. her eyes widened, "p-please no."

Zac sat down but he couldn't help feeling like something was wrong. Ashley came over to him, "hey, wheres V?" "She said she wanted to be alone but I can't help feeling like something is wrong" Zac sighed.

Ashley sighed, "well there is definetly something wrong, Cause V wouldn't leave her purse and cell phone out in the open." she showed him her purse and cell phone. "We have to go find her Ash" Zac said standing up.

Then they heard screaming from one of the private halls and ran towards it. Vanessa slid on the floor in pain, he had stabbed her in the side. she shut her eyes tight. Austin slapped her across the face, and pinched her cheeks, "You don't EVER disrespect me!" "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Zac yelled.

Vanessa looked up at him weakly, and Austin looked at him, "Nothing..she fell and hit her side." he hid the knife behind his back, so Troy wouldn't see. "I saw you with the knife" Zac yelled. Austin gulped, "Look, it's none of your buisness..I'm taking her home.." "Like hell you are" Zac walked over to him & punched him in the face.

Ashley held Vanessa up, "Are you ok?" Vanessa shook her head, "No..I..it hurts so bad." she winched in pain. Ashley looked at the two boys fighiting. "Guys stop fighting!" "Ash call the police" Zac said while trying keep Austin down.

Vanessa cried out, "No..don't..please don't.." "Vanessa we have to" Zac softly said. She shook her head, "D-don't...plea-" before she could finish her sentence she collapsed on the ground. "Ash quick call the poilce NOW" Zac yelled. Ashley dialed the police and Zac held Austin down and Ashley began trying to wake Vanessa.

****

Vanessa woke up in the hospital. she looked over and saw Zac asleep in the chair. she sat up and winched in pain. Zac heard someone moving & woke up & saw Vanessa "Ness are you ok?" Zac ran over to her. Vanessa sighed, "I feel like I've been stabbed." "Well you were so..." Zac said trying to make her laugh.

Vanessa giggled, and layed her head on the pillow, "when can I get out of here?" "I'm not sure. Do you want me to get the doctor?" Zac asked. She shook her head, "No.." she sighed, then asked, "what happened to Austin?" "He was arrested" Zac said.

Vanessa's eyes went wide, "N-No..he can't.." "Yes he can Vanessa. You can't keep defending him" Zac sighed. Vanessa sighed, "I thought he...cared about me." "But he doesn't V so stop defending him" Zac said. Vanessa sighed holding onto her bed sheets, and looking down at her hands.

"Are you ok Ness?" Zac asked. She sighed, "I just hate hospitals." "I know what you mean" Zac said. Vanessa giggled hollowly, then sighed, "Why are you here?" "Because I care about you" He replied.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "I mean besides that.." "Do you not want me here?" Zac asked. she sighed, "it's not that..I just want to know why your here." "Like I said I care about you & I want to make sure your ok" Zac said. Vanessa sighed once more, "well I'm fine Doctor Efron, you can go now.." she said. 'That's ok. I'll stay here" He said sitting down.

She rolled her eyes, "You said you were here to make sure I'm ok, I'm ok." "I know but I want to stay with you" He replied. She raised an eyebrow, "Ok Efron, what's going on?" "Nothing. It's like I told you last night that I'm still in love with you even if you don't still love me" He said. Vanessa sighed, "Hey! your the one that said you wanted to see other people."

"I know. That's what I thought I wanted at the time but I realized what a mistake that was" Zac said. Vanessa sighed, "well it's too late..cause I don't want to get back together... you can't just break off a 5 year relationship Zac, then wait a year and come back into my life and pretend nothing happened."

Zac knew she was right "O-ok. I'll just go than. It was nice seeing you again Vanessa." Vanessa sighed, shutting her eyes, and whispering, "I love you Zac..forever and always." Zac walked back into the room "I love you too"

She looked up and smiled, "You are the music in me.." "And you are the music in me" Zac smiled. She sat up as he came and sat down beside her. she looked into his eyes playing with his hair. "Kiss me." "With pleasure" Zac said before leaning down & giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him chastly on the lips. she pulled away leaning her forhead on his, and closing her eyes. "I love you Ness" Zac said softly. Vanessa smiled, her eyes fluttering open, "I love you too Zac..so much.." "Does this mean we are back together?" Zac asked. Vanessa smiled pecking his lips, "if you want it to be."

"Of course I do" He smiled. she smiled and nodded, "then were back together..I knew I always find my way back to you." she smiled. "And I knew I would always find my way back to you" Zac kissed her again. She giggled, "Very, Very Corny babe.." "You know you love it" Zac laughed.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "You have always been corny since the day I met you!" "So have you" Zac said. Vanessa scoffed, "whatever, I do not believe that!" she crossed her amrs. "Yes you have" Zac laughed. she stuck her tongue out at him, and he kissed her passionately.


End file.
